


Accept New Message?

by chellerrific



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Fun With Computers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellerrific/pseuds/chellerrific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’ll catch on someday.</p><p>(No she won’t.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accept New Message?

**master apol to the lol** : Artemis  
 **master apol to the lol** : Artemis  
 **master apol to the lol** : hey  
 **master apol to the lol** : hey  
 **master apol to the lol** : hey  
 **master apol to the lol** : hey Artemis  
 **master apol to the lol** : Art  
 **master apol to the lol** : you’re probably talking at the screen by now  
 **master apol to the lol** : I told you that’s not going to work  
 **master apol to the lol** : move the cursor  
 **master apol to the lol** : that’s the little arrow on the screen  
 **master apol to the lol** : you have to move it with the mouse  
 **master apol to the lol** : your mind’s not going to do the trick  
 **master apol to the lol** : no, not that kind of mouse  
 **master apol to the lol** : all though your little woodland creatures probably know how to work a computer better than you do  
 **master apol to the lol** : but anyway I mean a computer mouse  
 **master apol to the lol** : yours probably looks like this http://bit.ly/bnYckO  
 **master apol to the lol** : whiiich you won’t be able to click on without knowing what it is first…  
 **master apol to the lol** : lol catch-22  
 **master apol to the lol** : anypoodle move the cursor over to the little box  
 **master apol to the lol** : click the button on the mouse  
 **master apol to the lol** : then use the keyboard to type something  
 **master apol to the lol** : then press return

 **Artemis9382982** : I KNOW HOW TO WORK IT

 **master apol to the lol** : hey, you did it~!

 **Artemis9382982** : I AM NOT A COMPLETE TWIT

 **master apol to the lol** : _oh_ you probably have capslock stuck on, I’m just so used to you shouting at me it didn’t seem odd for a second

 **Artemis9382982** : YOU ARE SO FUNNY

 **master apol to the lol** : I know I am, no need to scream it  
 **master apol to the lol** : okay turn capslock off, you’re giving me a headache  
 **master apol to the lol** : …  
 **master apol to the lol** : Art?  
 **master apol to the lol** : hey Art, where’d you go?  
 **master apol to the lol** : I said turn _capslock_ off not turn _the computer_ off  
 **master apol to the lol** : A  
 **master apol to the lol** : R  
 **master apol to the lol** : T  
 **master apol to the lol** : E  
 **master apol to the lol** : M  
 **master apol to the lol** : I  
 **master apol to the lol** : S  
 **master apol to the lol** : I know you aren’t getting these messages but I’m just going to sit here sending them to you until you come back  
 **master apol to the lol** : so this satyr walks into a bar  
 **master apol to the lol** : and he says to the bartender  
 **master apol to the lol** : hey bartender, give me a stiff one

 **Artemis9382982** : IS CAPSLOCK OFF NOW

 **master apol to the lol** : …  
 **master apol to the lol** : no, dear  
 **master apol to the lol** : no it is not

 **Artemis9382982** : WHATEVER. I DONT CARE ENOUGH. WHAT DO YOU WANT

 **master apol to the lol** : oh yeah… I had something to tell you…  
 **master apol to the lol** : what was it…

 **Artemis9382982** : IM SURE I DONT KNOW  
 **Artemis9382982** : OR WHY YOU COULDNT JUST WALK NEXT DOOR AND TELL ME YOURSELF

 **master apol to the lol** : it was  
 **master apol to the lol** : wait  
 **master apol to the lol** : no  
 **master apol to the lol** : I thought I had it but then I didn’t

 **Artemis9382982** : YES YOU HAVE THAT PROBLEM A LOT

 **master apol to the lol** : sorry, didn’t catch that  
 **master apol to the lol** : anyway  
 **master apol to the lol** : oh yes!  
 **master apol to the lol** : hi :D  
 **master apol to the lol** : …  
 **master apol to the lol** : Art?  
 **master apol to the lol** : Artemis?  
 **master apol to the lol** : where’d you gooooooooo?  
 **master apol to the lol** : come baaaaaaaaack  
 **master apol to the lol** : I want to taaaaaaalk to yoooooooooooou  
 **master apol to the lol** : by which I mean I didn’t get the chance to ask if you’d set me up with Iphigenia  
 **master apol to the lol** : *ask today, I mean  
 **master apol to the lol** : if you agree this is best plan, give absolutely no sign  
 **master apol to the lol** : good!  
 **master apol to the lol** : I’ll pick her up at six  
 **master apol to the lol** : if you swear on the Styx not to retaliate in any way for this, give absolutely no sign  
 **master apol to the lol** : \m/  
 **master apol to the lol** : I should have thought of this a long time ago  
 **master apol to the lol** : ~~~APOLLO OUT~~~


End file.
